The disclosure relates generally to radio frequency (RF) receivers used to receive and demodulate radio signals, and more specifically to RF receivers that upconvert signals from RF to optical for signal processing.
Conventional RF receivers are limited in dynamic range by spurious intermixing of signals and/or jamming, either intentional or unintentional.